Raven - Pirates of the Caribbean
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: Joining her friend Will Turner and the rogue pirate captain, Jack Sparrow, Isabelle Raven, who is hiding from her past, goes on a journey to free governor's daughter Elizabeth from the captivity of cursed pirates. She finds herself quickly drawn to the pirate captain, who's she's heard about in stories and considers a hero... Full summary inside!
1. Sneak Peek

This is one of the first fanfictions I ever wrote. Unfortunately, I lost the original version, but I've decided to revisit the idea. I wrote this purely for fun and for my love of the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' series, and Captain Jack Sparrow! Hope you enjoy! You could say this story is in honour of the fifth film (I know, I'm super late posting this if it's for the fifth movie!)

I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean'! All rights to Disney! I only own Izzie :)

Full Summary:

 **Joining her friend Will Turner and the rogue pirate captain, Jack Sparrow, Isabelle Raven, who is hiding from her past, goes on a journey to free governor's daughter Elizabeth from the captivity of cursed pirates. She finds herself quickly drawn to the pirate captain, who's she's heard about in stories and considers a hero. However, the Jack Sparrow (Captain, pardon me! ;)) of reality is much different from the Jack Sparrow of legend - or is he? Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!**

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Sneak Peek

(Just a little context, in this excerpt my character, Isabelle, is down in the dungeons talking to Jack when he's locked up.)

 _"Is it true, are you really Jack Sparrow?" She hadn't believed it_ _at first_ _when she'd heard it from the guards, that it had been the notorious Jack Sparrow who had threatened Elizabeth, and was right here in Port Royal. She'd heard stories about him - a dashing hero who always evaded the authorities, freezing slaves, stealing to give to the people. He did deeds considered against the law, but did them for the better. The man here before her_ _was a drunken pirate who seemed only concerned about himself, and who was very much locked up._

 _"There really should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere but yes, lass, it is I, the one, the only." He gave her a gold-toothed grin._

 _"Hmm..." It was disappointing to have looked up to a figure only to be let down by who they actually turned out to be. Jack Sparrow - Captain - despite always breaking the rules, knew how to live, lived the adventure. Trapped strictly following rules her whole life, Isabelle longed for such freedom, and it was this very man who had inspired her to take matters of her freedom into her own hands. Really, he was the whole reason she was here in Port Royal in the first place. And now here he was, in the flesh. And he, her hero,_ _her inspiration,_ _was... Disappointing to be honest._

 _Of course, this was just the first impression. She didn't like judging by first impressions as had happened to her many times before. Such as with Elizabeth - when she'd first seen her, Isabelle had thought that she was just the snobbish, spoiled Governor's daughter, but she had actually turned out to be very nice. Maybe the same would become of her pirate hero -_ _that is, if she ever saw him again._

 _Sh_ _e hoped she wouldn't be disappointed._

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and that it got you excited for the rest of the story! :) thanks so much for reading! And haha, I'm listening to the 'Pirates' soundtrack as I write this!**


	2. Prologue: An Unexpected Visitor

Prologue: An Unexpected Visitor

Singapore. Where she had been for the last sixteen years as Pirate Lord, captain, and Pirate King. Here she had remained.

The peaceful evening in the port was broken when a couple of her guards entered the chamber, where she was studying maps.

"Captain," one guard addressed her in Chinese. "We caught a trespasser." They shoved a squirming boy forward. She rose from her desk and came forward to assess him, hand in its familiar position at the hilt of her sword.

"Aunt Isabelle!" cried the boy. "Aunt Isabelle it's me, Henry. Henry Turner!"

Coming closer, in the torchlight, she now saw a spitting image of Will. "Henry!" she cried, and scooped the boy up into a hug. "It's really you!" Honestly, he was the last person she expected to see. And it had been so long since she had seen him last - he was a young man now. Then she drew back and held him at arm's length, suddenly growing serious. " What are you doing all the way out here?!" she demanded. "Does your mother know you're here? Oh Elizabeth is going to kill me!" Then she noticed his rather disheveled state, part of the reason why she hadn't recognized him sooner. "My God Henry, what happened to you?" Then she ordered her guards in Chinese, "get him some food and water!"

She got him a chair and he had barely sat down before he was speaking rapidly. "We were attacked - by pirates! By ghosts! By ghost-pirates!" he cried. "And they didn't have their whole bodies - one was missing his leg, another half his arm, and one was missing most of his face!"

"Whoa, Henry, calm down-"

"I need your help," Henry was now saying. "I need you to help me find Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," she said out of habit, but then his words sank in. Jack Sparrow. A name she hadn't heard in a very long time, but one she found popping up in her thoughts every now and again, not as frequently as once had been, which she saw as an accomplishment.

"Wait, what has Jack got to do with ghost pirates?" Although knowing Jack, and having faced some interesting creatures herself while adventuring with him, she wasn't all that shocked. He seemed to have turned every pirate in the whole seven seas against him.

"The ghost pirate captain is looking for Jack, but I need Jack's help to free Father."

"So you sailed all the way out here?" she cried. Honestly, that boy could be just as reckless as his father, and his mother.

"You can find Jack Sparrow-"

"Henry, I think you are mistaken. I cannot find him."

"Well if there's anyone crazy enough to go after Jack Sparrow and a crew of haunted pirates and help break my father's curse, it's you!"

"Um, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Please Aunt Isabelle," he begged. "It's to help free my father. Mother told me of her and your adventures with him and Sparrow. Please."

He'd caught her. To help her friends, she had to find the man who had stolen her heart all those years ago. She sighed. "Very well. I shall do so for Will, and you, and Elizabeth."

"Thank you!" He was beyond relieved.

She called on her guards, ordering them to ready a ship and supplies. She did not regret her past, her adventures with Sparrow. She recalled their final words to each other all those years ago: _"I suppose it never would have really worked out between us?"_ _"Never say never, love"_. She should have known it would all come back to her sooner or later.

Or at least she had hoped.

 _So I was originally going to start with 'Curse of the Black Pearl', but then I got this idea after seeing the fifth movie :) but now onto the first movie! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Raven

One: Raven

Isabelle had always lived close to the sea, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. She loved to stare out at the endless blue waters, out to where they met the horizon, leaving her mind filled with the possibilities of where they might lead, much like her fascination with birds and how they were masters of their own fate, adventure just a flap of their wings away. Perhaps that was why she thought the name 'Raven' suited her so.

Now living in Port Royal, the ocean was her neighbour, adventure at her fingertips. Upon arriving here in Port Royal six months previous, she had been alone, knowing no one. Luckily she was resourceful, and using the little skill in sewing she had acquired over the years of 'ladylike' pastimes, had gotten her a job with the local seamstress, and that had gotten her a connection and lodgings. She had established a life here, a quiet life, but she didn't mind. She was happy here. She had made friends, become independent, and felt as though she finally had the chance to embrace who she really was. Yes, perhaps she was plain, plain and simple, but she found she liked this better than the elegant lady her old life had forced her to be. Well, pretend to be.

However, living a simpler life did not necessarily mean an escape from the pressures of being 'a lady'. Yes she was more independent, and she had work unlike before, but that didn't stop her from being excluded from the fussing and gossip of other women in the port, particularly the woman she worked and lived with, the elderly Mrs. Jenkins. When walking through the market she would always point out the handsome, eligible men to Isabelle, or a pretty dress or hairpiece. Isabelle, not wanting to be rude but also not wanting the woman's efforts, politely agreed with her.

"How about Mr. Turner?" questioned Mrs. Jenkins when she was once again pestering Isabelle about marriage and men. "He's a very handsome, kind young man. Quite the gentleman." The seamstress saw how much time her pupil spent with the blacksmith's apprentice, and couldn't help but think it a rather lovely match.

The elderly woman meant well, she knew, but she couldn't just go telling her about why she avoided them so, the men. That would only give herself away. "Yes, he is," agreed Isabelle. "But he's only a friend. And besides, he's got his eye on Miss Swann."

"Hmm, that will never happen," grumbled Mrs. Jenkins. "You should look for one of those navy men. This is a port, we've got plenty of them! Like Captain Norrington."

"Ah, but Captain Norrington is also in love with Miss Swann." She wasn't surprised though, for Elizabeth Swann was kind and beautiful and the governor's daughter, easily the most popular young woman in Port Royal.

"Well I said _like_ Captain Norrington, it doesn't have to _be_ Captain Norrington."

Isabelle assured Mrs. Jenkins that she would someday find a man to marry and promised she would let her know as soon as she did. But, she added to herself, not anytime soon. Marriage was what had brought her to Port Royal in the first place, what she had run from, and the port had served as her escape. She wasn't going to be thinking about men or marriage anytime soon.

 _Haha, that is, until the handsome rogue pirate captain arrives... hehe... ;) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! More to come soon - a pirates life for me!_


End file.
